ImmortalTale
In a world where the gods and goddesses are created to watch over mortals, their immortal priestess, Chara, has spent a thousand years spreading their word to humans. She and her brother, Asriel, meet a kind human girl named Frisk and become determined to make her immortal... The concept of ImmortalTale is a simple one. It's based off the Greek Pantheon to a certain degree. Within this AU, each of the major characters of Undertale with the exceptions of Frisk and Chara are gods. There are a number of minor characters who are all original to this AU. Character List As ImmortalTale is based off the Greek Pantheon, each of the characters is slotted into a role. The Gods * Asgore: King of the gods and the god of fatherhood and gardening. * Toriel: Queen of the gods and goddess of beauty, life, family, childbirth, and motherhood. * Papyrus: Messenger of the gods. Also serves as a psychopomp. * Undyne: Goddess of the ocean and war. * Alphys: Goddess of wisdom and schooling. * Mettaton: God of love, music, poetry, drama, art, crafting, and inspiration. * W.D. Gaster: God of death. * Sans: Judge of mortal souls * Asriel: Messenger god and god of healing, medicine, love, and the hearth and home. * Kristen: Goddess of Fate. * Chara: While technically not a goddess, she is the immortal priestess of the gods. The Mortals * Frisk: A mortal female, around sixteen years old with dark brown hair, tanned skin, and heterochromia. She lives with her aunt, uncle, and cousins. * Olivia: Frisk's cousin. Around the same age as Frisk with wavy blonde hair and green eyes. * Petunia: Frisk's aunt. Unpleasant and rather rude to Frisk. * Vernon: Frisk's uncle. Unpleasant and abusive towards Frisk for no apparent reason. * Dudley: Frisk's other cousin. Not present very much. * Alexander: Frisk's father. Killed by Vernon and residing in the land of Chrona. * Marissa: Frisk's mother. Killed by Vernon and residing in the land of Chrona. Locations Godly Realms * Mount Ebott: The home of the gods. There isn't much else to say about it. If you know of Mount Olympus then you know how this works. ** Resident gods: Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and Papyrus. * The Void: The land of the dead/Underworld. Has several other areas within. ** Resident gods: W.D. Gaster, Sans, and Kristen. ** Sub-areas *** Branch River: Border of the Void and made of the tears of humanity. The Riverperson dwells here and ferries souls across the river. *** Fields of Ash: Waiting area for human souls to be judged by Sans. Also the place where souls are reincarnated. *** Tartarus: Basically Hell. This is where the worst criminals are punished for eternity. *** Isle of the Blessed: Home to the souls of heroes and saints. *** Hall of the Favored: Home to the souls of those beloved by the gods. *** Room of Fate: Residence of Kristen. Large room with shelves full of scrolls and strings cris-crossing the center. Each scroll and string represents a human life. Mortal Realms * Snowdin: Town that serves as the home for Frisk and her family. Sees snow in nine months of the year. * Chrona: Land of souls that were robbed of their fates. Home to Marissa and Alexander. Story Chapter 1. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11948445/1/ImmortalTale It begins with a brief creation myth as well as the story of Chara becoming a priestess to the gods. Chara arrives in Snowdin a thousand years later and meets Frisk, who offers her a place to stay while she's in town. While they walk back to the house, Chara notices that Frisk is underfed, exhausted, and that she is in very poor health. Chapter 2 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11948445/2/ImmortalTale Vernon arrives home with Petunia and his children and berates Frisk for not having dinner ready as well as allowing a stranger into the house. He quickly changes his demeanor upon discovering Chara is the priestess of the gods. A couple weeks later, Olivia finds Chara and begs her to help Frisk, who has collapsed from exhaustion, illness, and hunger. Chara goes back to Mount Ebott and brings Asriel to heal Frisk. Upon seeing Frisk, Asriel falls for her and Chara becomes determined to get Frisk away from her family. Chapter 3 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11948445/3/ImmortalTale Chara convinces Asgore to allow Frisk to take the trial to become immortal so that she can become a goddess. Toriel is the first to assess her and accompanies her in human form. It is Toriel who is the first to notice the bruises on Frisk's skin and concludes that she is being abused by her uncle. Chapter 4 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11948445/4/ImmortalTale Undyne assesses Frisk and comes to the same conclusion as Toriel. She reveals this conclusion to Alphys, who knocks over a flask in shock. Kristen comes in and reveals that Frisk is on a short time limit for how much longer her life is to last and that she is going to attempt to accelerate the Trial. Alphys observes Frisk and witnesses her being beaten by Vernon. Chapter 5 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11948445/5/ImmortalTale Papyrus immediately decides that Frisk is worthy. Sans discovers Kristen attempting to find a way to change Frisk's fate and decides that he has a truly heinous punishment set aside for Vernon once the man dies. Asgore makes the final decision that Frisk will become a goddess and he, Toriel, and Asriel talk to her family to make it happen. While they prepare to take Frisk back to Mount Ebott, Kristen is within her room and she notices that Frisk's string of life is glowing. She attempts to keep the knife that cuts the string away from it, but in Snowdin, Frisk is shot and killed just as her string is cut. Chapter 6 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11948445/6/ImmortalTale Asriel mourns the death of Frisk for several weeks and refuses to do his job. As a result, nobody falls in love and the world begins to feel empty and loveless. Kristen goes to her great-grandmother, the Earth, and asks for advice. She ends up finding Olivia and Chara, and when they find Asriel she reveals that she knows a way to bring Frisk back and they begin their journey. Chapter 7 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11948445/7/ImmortalTale The group is in unfamiliar territory as the result of a sudden storm and they take refuge in a town. While in a tavern, they meet a woman named Marissa, who reveals that she knows a way to bring back the dead. They accompany her to her home, where they meet her husband, Alexander. She and Alexander reveal that they were murdered by Vernon Granger, her brother-in-law, and that their daughter's name is Francis--who is known to the others as Frisk. But because of where they are, they're alive again. And they want to help bring their baby back. Chapter 8 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11948445/8/ImmortalTale Marissa reveals the components to the ritual. Most of them are herbs associated with love, life, and death. However, there are three other components required. A god of death or fate (Kristen), a god of healing (Asriel), and the dead person's tether to the mortal plane. Olivia finds out that she is Frisk's tether and attempts to kill herself so they can use her blood for the ritual. Alexander stops her and assures her that they need her alive. Asriel and Marissa go to gather the herbs and he tells her how he feels about Frisk. She is delighted to have such a polite young man for her son-in-law and gives him her blessing to marry Frisk. Once the ritual is performed, a portal to the Void opens up and Kristen, Asriel, Chara, and Olivia slide through to get Frisk back. Chapter 9 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11948445/9/ImmortalTale The four arrive in the Void and journey through the land of the dead. In the Fields of Ash, Kristen is harassed by the souls of the dead, begging for mercy. She and Chara have an argument that confuses Olivia, but Asriel assures her to just go with it. While traveling through Tartarus, Olivia meets her father, who was executed for murdering Frisk several months earlier. He begs her to help him, but she stomps on his arm and escapes. They find Frisk in the Hall of the Favored and head back towards the Branch River, but they are stopped by Gaster. Kristen fights her grandfather in an attempt to give the others time to escape. Sans shows up and stops the fight, telling Gaster that Frisk has to go. Chapter 10 Coming Soon Trivia * This was the first official appearance of Kristen in a major fanfiction rather than a random one-off. * Frisk and Asriel's relationship is an allusion to that of the mythical couple, Eros and Psyche. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Written story